Billet Doux
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: Nancy décéder paisiblement dans les bras de son mari en regardant le crépuscule... Oneshot. NancyNed.


**

* * *

**

La note d'auteur :

Bonjour chacun ! C'est ma première histoire française que j'ai voulu faire autrefois, juste pour un changement. Le Français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, ainsi n'ignore svp aucune erreur, juste ceci une fois. J'espère que vous appréciez et satisfais la revue !

J'ai reçu cette idée tandis que la surveillance d'un des vieux épisodes "Home&Away"(en Angleterre)

**Author's note, English: **Hi there! I just wrote this story in French because...well...no real reason...lol:) If you don't speak the language, and you want me to translate, do let me know and I will. It _is _really sad though...you'll probably want to kill me...lol

nickersoncrazy:)

* * *

Le coeur de Ned Nickerson avait la douleur comme c'est devenu lentement ouvert la porte à la pièce d'hôpital de sa femme. Il avait presque peur de la regarder. Elle a augmenté ses yeux et a rencontré ses yeux et a étendu sa main à l'extérieur un peu pour lui pour le tenir.

Par la regarder, il ne pouvait dire rien. Il a serré sa main fermement et l'autre s'est reposé légèrement sur sa joue. Leurs yeux n'ont jamais laissé chacun de l'autre pour même une partie de seconde. Sa poignesur sa main serrée comme il l'a soulevé l'a embrassé.

"Je vous aime ainsi, Nancy," il a finalement dit, épais avec l'émotion.

Elle a souri et un moment, elle n'a ressemblé un à personne qui s'était croisé les deux dernières semaines à un hôpital, battant pour sa vie. "Je vous aime." Elle l'a dit significativement, bien que fatigué et faible.

Ned s'est embrassé la main de nouveau. Elle a souri de nouveau et a dirigé une main par les cheveux de son mari. Il avait dépensé chacun des derniers dans presque quatorze nuits, sans sommeil et par son côté. Le bonheur qui est venu de la connaissance que l'on a si aimé elle toute la douleur possible qu'elle pourrait sentir.

"Que disent-ils ?" Elle a demandé lentement.

Ned a déplacé son coup d'oeil inconfortablement et resté silencieux. Il n'a pas su comment lui dire que les docteurs se sont attendus à de mauvaises nouvelles. Il n'a pas voulu être celui pour casser les espoirs de sa femme. C'était dur pour lui de faire ainsi.

"Que disent-ils, Ned ?" Elle s'est répétée sa question est restée, plus douce cette fois.

Les yeux ont été remplis de l'attente. Il ne lui a pas vu le point dans le fait de position. Il a frotté sa paume chaudement, voulant pour des choses à être moins douloureux. Autant qu'il l'a blessé, il a décidé d'être honnête dans la réponse à elle.

"Nancy" il a commencé, mais est devenu flou. Sa bouche était sèche. Nancy a serré sa main, comme si lui dire qu'elle pourrait se diriger le plus mauvais. "Je - je suis désolé." Elle a ouvert sa bouche peu et l'a fermé de nouveau et a fait un signe de tête légèrement. Elle lui a donné un sourire tremblant. "Bien".

"Les docteurs ne s'attendent pas à la plupart d'amélioration," a-t-il dit avec la grande crainte. "Ils disent que vous n'avez pas beaucoup - beaucoup - le temps."

Elle a simplement fait un signe de tête de nouveau et a fermé les yeux, en prenant du temps pour absorber complètement le coup qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils sont restés silencieux pendant une minute, avec Ned appuyant des baisers de temps en temps sur son visage. Ils seulement la chose qui était audible étaient le signal sonore affreux de l'électrocardiogramme parfois.

"Nancy, est vous bien ?" Il a demandé concerné, comme il a observé à son regard fixement dans l'espace, avec un regard éloigné dans les yeux.

Elle ne l'a pas entendu, absorbé dans ses pensées propres.

"Nancy ?" Ned s'est répété, anxieusement.

Elle s'est tournée lentement pour lui faire face. Elle shakily atteint pour son bras et respirant lourdement, serré. "Je veux regarder le coucher du soleil," a-t-elle chuchoté.

"Que ?" Ned a demandé lentement, en demandant s'il avait mal écouté elle.

Les yeux étaient au feu quand elle l'a regardé de nouveau. "S'il vous plaît, Ned," elle a dit et sa voix le désespoir souligné. "Je veux regarder les crépuscules. Avec vous."

* * *

Elle aimait toujours regarder les crépuscules. Elle croyait toujours que c'était la partie naturelle la plus belle, magique de nature. Elle et Ned l'avaient regardé si souvent; ils les deux ont considéré qu'il était le romantique. Pas beaucoup de personnes ont pris du temps pour le regarder; ils ont fait.

Ned l'a tirée comme ils sont assis dans un parc proche, où ils étaient partis dans leur première date. Il a été blessé, mais ne pouvait pas avoir le spectacle de sentiments. Il devait être fort par égard pour elle. Elle était un combattant, il savait. Elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin.

"Merci, Ned," a-t-elle chuchoté, s'est blotti dans les bras. "Pour tout vous m'avez donné."

Il avait peur de lui répondre. Il a frotté son dos lentement, calmement. "Je vous aime," a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque faite. Elle s'est tournée pour regarder son visage et elle versé elle avec les baisers doux, passionnés. Il a voulu se rappeler tout; ses yeux, ses mains, sa bouche, ses cheveux ... tout.

"Je vous aime," s'est-il répété, s et a ouvert sa bouche contre le sien. Il n'a pas voulu supprimer ses sentiments, mais avait à. Il ferait quoi que ce soit pour elle. Mourez pour elle, même.

Quand elle s'est retirée, il s'est attendu voir des larmes dans les yeux, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle était forte, intrépide et a vu tout comme un défi. Il a aimé herfor cela. Il a aimé comment elle ne renoncerait jamais.

Ils sont assis calmement dans la chaleur de chaque embrassement de l'autre. Le soleil vague mis; le ciel était une nuance d'orange, avec la coupe de côtés pourpre et rose par cela. Il a jeté un rougeoiement chaud sur leurs visages.

Elle a regardé son dernier crépuscule.

Ned l'a doucement tirée sur ses genoux et l'a balancée ça et là. Il a continué à l'embrasser tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait estimé que son coeur éclaterait. Il a inhalé profondément l'odeur de femme d'elle, en voulant qu'elle n'a jamais dû partir. Il était difficile de juste s'asseoir autour de la connaissance de cela elle le quitterait à n'importe quel moment. Il s'est frotté ses bras et a eu l'impression que son coeur était sur le feu.

En la tenant aussi fermement qu'il pourrait, il a chuchoté dans son oreille, "endormez-vous juste, le chéri."

Et elle a fait. Elle a regardé lui pendant un long moment. Elle a souri. C'était un sourire faible, mais il est venu de son coeur.

"Merci pour m'aimer," elle a finalement dit, lentement, l'a embrassé légèrement une fois, a enterré le visage dans son coffreet s'est assoupi dans un profond, le sommeil du son.

* * *

Les funérailles sont survenues un jour glacial, pluvieux. Rien que quelqu'un a dit n'a fait Ned est tombé mieux. Il n'avait pas mangé ou avait dormi dans quelques derniers jours. Il s'est juste assis autour de, en regardant sa femme morte, en parlant à une mémoire. Les funérailles ont été assistées par un certain nombre de Nancy et les amis de Ned, famille et d'autre bien wishes. Chacun a été habillé dans noir pour marquer la perte de quelqu'un si spécial. Ned a alors donné un panégyrique de sa femme. Elle avait été une magnifique femme, une fille et un ami et un modèle aux tas des gens.

La même vue de Ned, comme le cercueil de Nancy était baissé, a égoutté chaque présent d'oeil. Après que chacun est parti finalement, il a passé des heures par sa tombe, en voulant avec tout son coeur pour elle revenir.

* * *

Nancy lui avait écrit une lettre à l'hôpital avant qu'elle est morte. Aussitôt que Ned l'a reçu, ses yeux remplis des déchirures. Elle déplié sa lettre perfumed et a commencé à lire.

_Cher Ned,_

_Si cette lettre est dans vos mains, cela signifie que je ne suis autour de plus. Cela signifie que toute ma douleur a fini et je suis dans un meilleur endroit. Je sais comment cassé vous êtes en ce moment. Mais les choses changeront, Ned, me croiront. Je vous aime Ned et j'ai promis de ne jamais vous quitter. Je ne suis pas parti n'importe où, Ned. Je suis toujours là avec vous. Dans l'esprit. Je toujours, sera toujours . Je suis là en ce moment, comme vous le lisez. Je suis là, en vous regardant et la possession de votre main. Je ne vous laisserai pas jamais la paix. Je vous aime tellement, de la profondeur de mon coeur._

_Nancy._

Ned est allé dormir cette nuit en présence spirituelle de sa femme, en sentant la moins blessure et avec beaucoup plus de force. Il savait que son bel ange gardien serait toujours à côté de lui pour toujours.


End file.
